Hanna or Alison
by pLLand glEElover
Summary: Hanna wants Emily, but Emily is with Alison. Alison leaves Emily by herself on the day of their anniversary and Hanna is there to cheer Emily up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanna or Emily**

**This is my first fanfiction its a Pretty little liars one**

**It's a Hanna/Emily Spencer/Aria story and Alison is still alive.**

Emily's P.O.V

"Baby it's just that I've been looking forwards to this concert for so long now I can't just not go"

I can't believe what I'm hearing! This is not the first time she bailing out on me but this our anniversary and she Is going to a concert!

She chooses a stupid concert over me.

"But it's our anniversary, can't you just not go, you have been to like a million of their concert already, can't you just miss this one?" I asked my anger showing.

"I'm sorry baby but I can't miss this one. I already paid for the ticket it was like 99 bucks!" She said. Alison and I have been dating for a year now, well hardly because of all the break ups we've had. I look at her with disbelief and say "whatever do what you wish." And with that I walked out of the lunch hall. Where me Alison and best friends were sitting at.

After school I headed home, not even saying bye to my friends. When I got home I found a note from my mum saying she going to a business trip and will be back only by next Friday and left 500 hundred bucks for the week. It was 7:30 pm I was sitting on my bed on phone looking at random videos on YouTube to try and cheer myself up. Just then I hear my doorbell go off. Confused as to who it can be at this time, I went downstairs to open it.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw that it was Hanna at the door.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yh come in"

I noticed that Hanna had a brown basket with her as I lead her up to my room.

"so" she began "I knew your would be sad over what happened with Alison and all but" she said as she sat on my bed "I have something to cheer you up!" she said with a loving simile, I smiled back.

I have three best friends; Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. We are always together. We have known each other since we were five years old. We went to elementary school together along with Alison but she never really used to hang out with us. She had her own group: Mona, Tabason and Olivia, but when Alison and I started dating a year ago, our groups mixed but only when we were around so they didn't go out of together. Hanna, Aria and Spencer didn't approve of me and Alison dating because everyone knows that Alison is a player, a big one. But I've liked Alison for a long time now, even when she didn't even know I existed.

I'm closer with Hanna out of all my best friends because whenever I was sad over Alison she was there to tell me that everything would be alright, whenever I cried she was there to cheer me up and I love her for that.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't in love with Hanna at some point in time because she was there at times where nobody was there, she always knows what to do and say to make me feel better.

"Em I know that you deserve a real anniversary celebration" she said, as she keened down next to the brown basket. "So I thought we could have an inside picnic" She said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Wow Han, you didn't have too" I said. Really she didn't have to. She really is... something different.

"I did Em because it's my job to cheer you up when you're upset. What are best friends are for right? I bought your favourite food: meatballs spaghetti, coz if I know you at all I know that you haven't eaten at all since breakfast" she said looking at me.

She was right, I didn't eat when I got home I was too upset.

"I also quickly made a C.D with all your favourite song before I come here." She said with a smile.

I can't believe she went through all this just for me.

"I through that we could eat whist music is playing in the background, then we can watch a movie, I was thinking that we could take it Disney with the lady and the tramp then a dance film like step up what do you think?"

I was completely in awe with her. Nobody has ever done this for me before.

"I would love that. Hanna this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me, I love you so much"

" I love you too Em"

We kept eye contact until she looked away.

"We should eat" she said, taking out two plates and putting us food.

We laughed, we talked about everything and anything, we sang along to my favourite songs.

After watching the lady and the tram and step up. We decided to put some more music on because we didn't get a chance to listen to all the songs on the C.D.

The song that was playing was Beyonce- Halo.

"May I have this dance?" Hanna said, like a real 'gentleman'.

"Yes you can" I said playfully.

**Remember those walls I built?**  
**Well, baby they're tumbling down**  
**And they didn't even put up a fight**  
**They didn't even make a sound**  
**I found a way to let you in**  
**But, I never really had a doubt**  
**Standing in the light of your halo**  
**I got my angel now**

We danced slowly to the song. We both can dance and sing so could Spencer, Aria and Alison, us and a few other people go to glee club after school where we sing and dance and just have fun, I let her take the lead and we danced, and right now were dancing really close.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No Em I'm in love with you"

I stopped all my movements "what?" I pulled away from her so I could look in her eyes.

She drops her hands to her sides and I take a step back.

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, on this date a year ago I was going to ask you out on a date, but then you told me that Alison finally asked you were so happy I didn't know what to do". She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hanna, I'm with Alison".

"But she doesn't treat you well; if you were mine I would treat you like my queen and nothing less".

"Hanna..." I tried.

"No Em, where is she now on you anniversary? Where is she? At a concert not with, not with you. She's probably off fucking some random girl".

I gasped at that. How could she say something like that? "Can you leave please" it wasn't a question. "Em I'm sorry, I -" but I cut her off.

"Can you just go please" I said with tears dripping down from my eyes.

She left without another word.

After I put the things she bought with her for our inside picnic away I went to bed.

That was the first time Hanna made me cry.

**Yh that's right i'm bringing glee to pretty little liars!**

**song: Beyonce- halo **

** watch?v=bnVUHWCynig **

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating.**

**I was on holiday and didn't have time. **

**I want to thank you all for reviewing,and i will try and updated every week.**

Mr. Fitz is late again. It's glee time and I'm having to sit here by myself and wait for him, because Aria and Spencer are off in their own little world. "No Spence, it's this one, then this one, then that one" Aria said laughing at Spencer who can't play a simple song on the piano.

"This is really hard, you know I'm not the piano person" Spencer whined. She's right though playing the piano is really hard.

"It's not that hard, I don't know how you find it so hard but you find playing the guitar baby work!" Aria said clearly confused.

I laughed at that, Spencer was a pro at playing the guitar. So was I.

"That's because it's easy." Spencer said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You only find it hard because your hands are too small for it, and I do have magical fingers." Spencer said smirking. I stopped listening to them after that. I don't need to know what Spencer can do with her fingers!

I look around the room at the glee club members.

Noel, Sean and Ben were standing around the drum set we have on the right side of the room taking turns on it.

Kevin, Jason and Sam were taking about yesterday's soccer game.

Selena, Natalie and David were talking about fashion and what kinds of cloths were new and nice.

David is gay and can be really girly but we all go to him for fashion tips.

Tabason, Olivia, Mona, Alison and Emily haven't arrived yet.

I feel really bad over what happened yesterday with me and Emily. But I meant every word. Alison treats her like a toy, Emily is only useful when she bored then she dumps her when she want. They've had so many break ups already. When Alison breaks her heart guess who's there to pick up the pieces, me, but Alison knows that when she breaks up with her she will always go running back. I'm always there to pick up the phone or go over to her house late at night after a fight, because it doesn't matter if I didn't make her cry it still hurts when I have to hear or see the one I love cry. I just have to do something about it. I feel terrible about making her cry, but I just know that Alison has cheated on her more once. Yesterday I just let my anger show, because I honestly hate Alison with everything I got.

why?

Because she always gets what I want, even when we were younger,

she always got the Barbie doll that I wanted and would show always play with it right in front of me so I would get jealous, but I don't really care about that 'coz now Alison has the only thing that I want.

Emily.

Just then Tabason, Olivia, and Mona.

Tabason and Olivia are actually really nice and sweet, Tabason has light brown hair and matching eyes. Olivia has blonde hair and light blue eyes. But Mona is a complete bitch; she has dark brown eyes and black hair, which was tied up in a well done pony tail.

I wonder where Alison and Emily are.

Alison is probably feeding her some shit about why she couldn't stay with her yesterday.

Just then they walk into the room hand in hand.

Emily's chocolate eyes meet my blue ones and we stare at each other until she looks away.

I want nothing more than to tell her I'm sorry so that we can go back to being friends because my day has been incomplete with her.

"All right guys I'm sorry I'm late." Mr. Fitz says as he walks though the door. Everyone takes a sit on a blue chair in the chair area facing the whiteboard where usually write our assignment of the week. Aria takes a sit to my right and Spencer next to her. Emily sits to my left but today she's sitting at the far back with Alison and her crew. I couldn't help but feel sad.

"Why isn't Emily sitting next to you like she always does?"Aria asked me.

"Don't know" I said not even looking at her, I didn't want to tell her what happened yesterday.

"We are going to have a duet competition and the pair that wins will get a free diner on me at the best restaurant town" Mr. Fitz says after he wrote the word 'duets' on the whiteboard.

"Who can tell me what the word duet means?"

"A duet is a musical composition for two performers" Emily answered. That is the first time I heard her voice today.

"Well done Emily"

"Show us" David said, wanting to sing because he's got the best voice.

"Hanna wanna help me out?"

"Yh sure" I said getting out of my sit to help him sing the song I didn't really feel like singing today but I didn't want to let down.

He told me the band what the song was, and they stared playing.

We both sit in the middle of the room in front of everyone, he started singing first.

I have a strong voice I was the 'male' lead because non of the guys could keep up with Emily because she had an even better and stronger voice and was the female lead. I could listen to her all day.

_[ ]_  
Yeah

This life don't last forever (hold my hand)  
So tell me what we're waiting for? (hold my hand)  
Better off being together (hold my hand)  
Being miserable alone (hold my hand)

_[Both]_  
'cause I been there before and you've been there before,  
But together we can be alright (alright, yeah)  
'cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold  
we hold each other 'til we see the sunlight.

So if you just hold my hand,  
Baby, I promise that I'll do all I can  
Things will go better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand.

_[hanna]_  
The nights are gettin' darker (darker) (hold my hand)  
And there's no peace inside (inside) (hold my hand, oh, yeah).  
So why make our lives harder (hold my hand)  
By fighting love tonight, baby?

Everyone started singing along to the song.

_[everyone]_  
'cause I been there before and you've been there before,  
But together we can be alright (alright).  
'cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold  
We hold each other 'til we see the sunlight (oh, yeah)

So if you just hold my hand,  
Baby, I promise that I'll do all I can (if you just, if you just).  
Things will go better if you just hold my hand (yeah)  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand.

(Hanna)

I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah)  
Take my hand, don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah)  
Come to me, let me be your one and only (hold my hand)  
'cause I can make it alright 'til the morning (hold my hand)  
I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (hold my hand)  
Take my hand, don't let go, baby, hold me (hold me)  
Come to me, let me be your one and only (one and only)  
'cause I can make it alright 'til the morning (hold my hand)

Hold my hand (yeah)  
Baby, I promise (hold my hand) that I'll do all I can (hold my hand)  
Things will go better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand

(Hanna)

Hold my hand (yeah, yeah)  
All I can (yeah, yeah, hold my hand)  
Hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand.

Everyone cheered when we finished and I went back to where I was sitting.

"Can we chose who we sing with?" Sean asked.

"No we are going to let fate chose" he said as he set the hat with all our names in it on top of the black piano.

Why the hat?! Nobody liked the hat 'coz there was always the chance of getting who you didn't want. I really don't want to get Alison, she's a real bitch to me and everyone else but Emily!

Spencer got up first to chose and she got Aria, (they always get each other when it comes to the hat so that was no surprise).

Noel got Kevin, which he was cool with 'coz Kevin is the best dancer here.

Ben got Olivia, she was not happy.

Sean got Sam.

Selena got Natalie.

Sam got David.

Jason got Tabason.

Alison got Mona.

All the colour drained from my face as I realize who I got.

Emily.

This is going to be awkward!

**song: hold my hand**

** watch?v=-oCCnxBos10**


End file.
